


Copilot

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, The Razor Crest should be a listed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: More fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 212





	Copilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Din, Corin, and the Green Bean from a scene in chapter 14 of "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." The very last image lurks in the main one somewhere - thanks to MissTeaVee for the idea, and for the title!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/). :)

Small:

Large:

Bonus:


End file.
